


Losing My Mind

by Gay123



Series: Journey Across the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Abuse, Big MT, Brotherhood, Enclave, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kahns, Love, NCR, OC, Raiders, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay123/pseuds/Gay123
Summary: Main character Alex is searching a post apocalyptic wasteland in search of her father and little brother.(Long Fanfic)





	1. The beginning ,again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bombs drop. The world ends. And Alex makes her first friend.

Their was a dull throb in her forehead as she opened her eyes to the harsh light. She rolled over and landed with a thud , slowly opening her eyes she realized she fell asleep on the couch surrounded by half built machines. “Come on Alex get up” she mumbled to herself. With a huff she pulled herself up off the floor and stumbled into the kitchen.

With the push of a button the kitchen whirled to life the brand new Mr.Handy started making coffee cooking breakfast. Alex rubbed her eyes and walked into her tiny bedroom grabbing a backpack she started packing her sleeping bag and blanket , Bowie knife ,a couple cans of cram , a box of fancy lads, four bottles of water ,two Nuka Cola , a change of clothes and her first aid kit, snapping the bag shut she tossed it onto her bed and stumbled back into the living room avoiding stray robot parts as she walked. Throwing herself onto the couch she flipped on the tv , the new season of caption cosmos was on. Just as jangles the moon monkey was about to launch his orange rocket the tv turned to an emergency broadcast

“Followed by...yes, followed by flashes .Blinding flashes .sounds of explosions...We are ... we are trying to get confirmation ... But we seem to have contact with our affiliate stations ... We have ... coming in ... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God. Our soldiers were right: War. War never changes.”

She jumped over the couch and ran into her room grabbing her camping bag and darting out the door. “Were the hell am I going to go” she mumbled to her self. With only seconds to think she ran into the woods dodging stray branches and thorn bushes. As soon as the cabin came into view she picked up her speed and ran through the doorway. Moving the bed she pryed open the hatch on the floor and threw in her backpack. With a deep sigh she jumped down landing with a slam. Suddenly their was a loud boom and the hatch slammed shut. She spun around and ran to the glowing pod at the end of the hall and climbed in using the panel on the inside of the door she typed in the code her dad made her memorize “4,5,7,7,0,9” she said concentrating on the numbers. Suddenly a cool breeze burst in and she drifted of to sleep.

A flashing light and beeping alarm woke her from her sleep. Stretching her arms she pulled the red handle and opened the door with a hiss it slid open and she stepped out and picked up her bag and stretched out “What the hell just happened” She picked up the Geiger counter on the shelf to her left and tested the area around the hatch “How can their be no radiation a nuclear bomb just went off?” With a groan she pushed open the hatch and took a deep breath.Alex slid the rusted bed back into place and paused their was a skeleton on the dirty mattress , without hesitation she ripped the pip boy 2000 of its arm and strapped it onto her own. Alex paused when she saw the date 2227 that was 200 years after the bombs dropped, “I was frozen for 200 Fucking years “ She screamed not caring if anyone heard her , if anything was still alive. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door gaping at the wasteland in front of her. It was a barren landscape , mutated plants , wilted flowers and dead trees.

Taking a few steps outside Alex stopped their was a deer it was bald and covered in scruffy patches of brown fur, with hesitation Alex took a step forward and it whipped its head around Alex let out a scream “It has two heads” She yelped and it took of in the other direction. Stopping for a second to check the time , to check her map setting a marker for New York City she started walking again , every time a leaf crunched she flinched , Alex lifted her pop boy and started an audio log.

“May 14th 2227 , I just left the cryopod and their was a mutated deer in the woods outside the cabin currently I’m heading west into New York “ she stops and takes a deep breath “ I’m heading towards our summer cabin in Lake Michigan hoping Dad and Sammy are their. I have a knife , a first aid kit , a change of clothes and my sleeping bag.”

With a click she ended the log and continued walking. Soon it was night and Alex stoped in a small clearing when she saw a billow of smoke coming from the other side of the clearing , hoping to find someone.Before she went to check it out she looked at her map she realized that she had walked to the state line. Closing her map and turning down the brightness on her pip-boy she crept forward their was a man sitting by the fire next to a small makeshift tent, approaching carefully she took out her knife and approached the man. Just as she stepped forward he spun around and aimed his gun at her,

“Drop you knife and put your hands up scaver” He scanned her with his eyes probably checking to see if he had another weapon , his eyes stopped at her pip-boy.

“I’m not a scaver” Alex said not sure if he would shoot her as soon as she opened her mouth.

“Oh and I’m just supposed to believe that?” The strange scarred man said “Wait are you here for the detective?” He asked almost apologetically.

“Yes” Alex awnsered still processing what or who she was talking to.

He waved her over to the empty seat by the fire “So who do you need to find?” She looked at him eyes drifting over the scars of the war covering his body.

“W-what happened to you?” She asked afraid of his response. “That’s a story for another time sugar.” He said with a distant look in his eyes.

“So your a detec-“ She was cut off my the sound of gunfire in the distance.

“Quick grab your stuff and follow me” the detective grabbed his backpack and his pipe pistol. He grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled he away from the gunfire.

They ran deeper into the woods , Alex saw the sun going down and the moon came up before they stopped. Darting into the ruins of a prewar building , the detective sat down pulling Alex with him. They sat still listening for gunfire or the sounds of voices , hearing nothing the Detective started talking “ I saw we head into what’s left of the basement , if their is one that is” Alex nodded and followed him to the broken door leading to a dark damp staircase “ I’ll go down and clear it out you stay here and watch for those raiders” Not waiting for a response he headed down the stairs.

Their were 4 gunshots before Alex heard the scarred man call her down stairs. She turned on the light of her pip-boy and walked down the stairs. To her surprise their was a few candles lit along with a cracked lantern , flipping of her flashlight she walked towards the lights. 

Alex sat down on the concrete across from the detective 

“I say we start a fire and get some sleep, that sound ok?” He asked quietly awaiting her response.

“I’ll get out my sleeping bag if you want to start the fire” She said not looking up from her bag. 

With a loud grunt the man stood and wandered deeper into the basement in search of wood.

Alex pulled out her sleeping bag and blanket , opening the sleeping bag , making it big enough for two , slipping off her hiking boots she sat down stretching and welcoming the comfort of something familiar. 

The detective returned and started a small fire using the remnants of a shipping crate.

“So do you have a name kid?” 

Realizing he was talking to her she looked up at him , he was on the other side of the fire “ Alex Steele. What about you detective?” 

Picking up the blanket next to her she stood and handed it to him “Theirs no use sitting on the floor when theirs an extra blanket” she said with a gentle smile , heading back to her sleeping bag. 

“The called me Nick but nobody called me that in a while”

“Nick the detective , it’s got a ring to it don’t you thing?” Alex said jokingly.

“Yeah it’s sounds pretty good dosent it” Nick responded with a tilted smile. “You hungry?” Alex asked. “Sure let me cook something up” Nick responded reaching into his bag “I can do it I have some cram in my bag” Alex responded , dumping out their contents of her bag.

She spread out the food , supplies and grabbed a can of cram and pulled open the lid , holding the can over the open fire she heated up the can of unknown meat. Breathing in deeply, her stomach rumbled at the savory smell of the meat cooking. Alex unscrewed the lid of the purified water and took a sip savoring it , her mouth was dry and full of dust and ,well not being able to drink for 200 years can take a toll on a person. 

“Hey you wanna pass that over doll?” Nick asked his voice dry.

Alex handed him the water and took a bite of Cram.

—Several hours later the pair was fast asleep in the basement of the New York press.—


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Nick make a new friend

—Its been 7 days since the pair met up and they have made their way through New York and into Pennsylvania—

 

“Do you think we’ll find anybody in DC?” Alex asked as she reloaded her 10mm.

“Their has to be somebody, maybe we’ll find brotherhood or...” He was cut off by the sound of gunfire 

“Nick we’ve got company”Alex shouted before firing in the direction of the gunshots. 

Their was a boom in the distance and a small mushroom cloud appeared followed by a guttural roar. The pair locked eyes and ran hard and fast as far away from that bone shaking roar. Alex grabbed Nicks hand and ran into a building , hiding behind the remnants of grocery store shelves. Their backs pressed tougher they waited for the super mutants to attack. 

“I smell humans” The mutant yelled taunting them.

Alex felt a hand wrap around hers and she squeezed back , comforted by her companions calloused hand in her own.After what seemed like forever Nick slowly stood weapon pointed towards what was left of the door and looked around for the mutant.

“All clear” he said his voice a hushed whisper.

Alex stood and looked at her pip boy , they had two precious hours of day light left , that meant they needed to find somewhere to make camp for the night. Hand in hand the pair walked out of the building and , following Alex’s pip boy towards D.C. The sun set and they found an old scrap yard to stay at for the night , climbing up into the hollowed out shells of ancient cars Alex payed out a sleeping bag and climbed in using a coffee can she had found she started a small for both for light and warmth.

“Alex don’t you think we should eat some food before you go snoring up a storm?” Nick asked grinning a little 

“Me snore , never” Alex said before sitting up and reaching into her bag , she pulled out her last box of fancy lad snack cakes and pried open the box reaching in and grabbing one of the soft pink snack cakes and handing it to a Nick , before grabbing one for her self. After they finished their dinner , Alex stood up and jumped down from their nest atop the rusted out cars, she landed with a cloud of dust and dirt coming from the ground. Gun drawn she walked around the junk yard looking for any thing she could kill or salvage. Turning a corner around a pile of metal scrap and saw the frame of a prewar sentry bot. She approached it slowly knowing that if it was active and attacked her she was a goner for sure, Zane took a step forward reaching out to tough it and nothing happened. Alex let out a sigh and she walked around it making sure it was really deactivated before she decided to take it apart. Hours later Alex had reprogrammed and reactivated the robot.Hearing the whir of a robot powering on Nick raced down calling Alex’s name. But when he found her she was sitting in front of a sentry bot her pip boy plugged into its leg plate typing something in.  
“Whatcha up to smooth skin?” Nick asked taking a few steps forward.  
“Well I figured since I am completely useless with a gun and sleeping for two hours at a time isn’t very good for either of us so I fixed up frank here” She said turning and grinning at Nick

“You named a robot?”Nick asked quizzically  
“Well duh i can’t give him a personality and not a name” Alex said not looking away from her pip boy.  
“We should probably get going , we’re wasting daylight sitting here” Nick said walking towards their makeshift camp , probably to pick up everything and get ready to go.  
“I need 5 more minutes and we can go” Alex muttered.

—They left the scrap yard heading South into DC—


	3. Brotherhood of steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick , Frank and Alex make a journey though DC and meet some interesting groups of people.

—The group had been traveling for 8 days before they made it to DC, running low on food water and ammo—

“Frank scan for enemies in the building next to us” Alex whispered.

Alex and Nick were huddled behind their robot companion waiting for his response. A message appeared on Alex’s pip-boy “ **Surender now or die”**  

 Alex leaned over and showed her partner the message, with a nod, they holstered their weapons and stood to put their arms in the air. Suddenly a booming voice comes from the building in front of them “Who are you and why are you trespassing in brotherhood territory?” A figure wearing power armor steps out of the building laser rifle pointed at the group. “Were just passing through we didn’t mean to trespass or whatever?” Alex said surprised at her confidence. “Step forward,” The power armored figure said. Alex and Nick put their weapons down and took a few steps forward, sensing their movement frank turned and started to follow. “Stand down civilians,” The figure said in a loud booming voice Alex loaded her gun, Nick looked at her quizzically “Just in case.” She whispered. Taking a few more steps forward the figure stops them “No gouls allowed in here” it’s voice thick with disgust. Nick took a step forward and the figure loaded its gun warning him. Nick reached over to Alex and whispered “I’ll stay out here with old Franky and you go see what the hell this is” he gestured at the building in front of them. Alex nodded and front of her. It turned and walked into the building gesturing for her to follow. The inside of the building was beautiful almost completely perfect, it reminded her of a prewar courthouse. She followed the mysterious figure into a room, surveying her soundings Alex saw a desk full of papers a terminal and a huge flag behind the desk its self, there was a liquor cabinet to her right with comfy looking chairs and on the opposite side of the room a small kitchen and two doors. Alex looked up to see the figure exiting their power-armored. Alex turned around and ordered frank to stand down, she plugged in her pip-boy and downloaded his personality just in case something happened she could bro approached the person inadcast whatever her pip-boy heard straight to a recording device on Frank “Please take a seat,” The woman in the power armor said. The power armor moved to a yellow stand and the woman that was in it walked towards Alex and sat down in the chair next to hers. “Who are you?” Alex asked looking at the woman in front of her.

“You don’t know who I am doing you?” She asked as she poured her self of what looked like whiskey.  
Alex watched her as she sat back down, she was beautiful. “No I don’t I’m not from around here” Alex finally answered.

“You mean you came to DC on purpose? You must be out of your mind, not to mention traveling with that abomination.” She said with disgust.  
Alex couldn’t take it anymore they knew nothing about Nick and they treated him like trash.”You know what lady I don’t know who you are or what your problem with my friend is but Nick did nothing to you and he’s not a bad person, mater of fact he is the only one who has helped me since I woke up in this hell hole.” Alex practically spit that last part out at her.  
“Well I admire your courage to speak your mind but you have no clue who you're messing with a little girl.” The woman said a fire burning in her eyes.  
“Then tell me who you are and what is this” She gestured to the room she’s in and the strange flag in the wall.  
“I’m Elder Lyons the leader of the DC branch of The Brotherhood of Steel, and this is our home, our purpose is to protect DC and keep the enclave at bay,” Lyons said with pride.  
“So you like the army?” Alex asked she was calmer now understanding where she was and why this woman was so authoritative and almost scary. “You could call us that we scavenge the wasteland finding and trying to fix old tech.” She took another sip of her drink and continued “ That’s why I brought you in here, I saw what you did reprogramming that sentry bot. We could use someone with your kind of skill and talent in our ranks.”

Alex looked at her “ I mean I’m honored that you want me to join your little military but I don’t live in dc I don’t even have a house” Alex said hoping the woman would let her leave.

“Well if, or rather when, you join the brotherhood you will be given weapons, training, and a place to stay” Alex looked at the woman she caught herself considering her offer.

“Thanks, lady but I’m on a mission …of sorts,” Alex said as she started to stand.

“A Mission?”Lyons asked, she stood and walked over to the bar and poured what Alex assumed was whiskey but in the weeks that she and Nick had been traveling she hadn't found and alcohol at all.  
"Yeah I need to find my bro-" she stopped herself thinking for a minute before she continued."someone I need to find someone." Just thinking about her baby broth out there by himself nearly brought her to tears.  
" So you are turning away a chance at safety, and a nice place to live for someone?"Lyons said Alex could hear her patience slipping away and this was not a lady she wanted to piss off.  
"I'm real-" Alex started but Lyons cut her off.  
"How about this, you take a message to a man named Three dog for me, and in return, I'll consider you a friend of the Brotherhood and you can stop by and see me anytime you want?"  
Alex was flustered, this lady was offerings- you know she really didn't want to think about it but being an ally with a group like this didn't sound too bad.  
"Sure we'll take Threedog your message, but were kind of low on supplies so I really don't know how far we'll make it," Alex said afraid to ask for supplies or really anything for someone so threatening.

"Why didn't you just ask we have plenty of supplies ill call down a scribe and she'll show you around." Lyons said as she stood and walked over to a common the wall and said or more ordered really "I need a scribe to come down and show our guest to the supply room."  
Alex stood and flipped off the recording device on her pip-boy, she figured that if these people were going to kill her they would have done it about 10 minutes ago. Lyons motioned for Alex to follow her, as soon as they reached the end of the hallway a girl who looked about 3 years younger than Alex, grabbed her hand and pulled her down a maze of long corridors .

The scribe turned to the door and typed in a series of numbers and the door swung open, inside was a room the size of Alex house full of weapons, ammo, food,chems and armor, Alex was amazed at the number of supplies that these people had, following the scribe farther into the room Alex saw a ton of those big metal suits that the elder was wearing when she was outside , there were even people working to them some were painting a logo on and some were what looked to be repairing it. The scribe introduced her self as Daisy and started handing Alex a bunch of supplies starting with food and soon Alex's arms were full 

"Umm Daisy is their maybe a bag I could use? Alex asked accidentally dropping an MRE. Daisy stopped and ran down the shelf, Alex tried to keep up but found herself dropping more and more supplies so we just stood and waited to try to pick up what shes dropped.

Before long Daisy came running back with a large camo bag complete with a bedroll strapped to the top, she held it open while Alex put the food inside and handed Alex the bag before continuing on , It must have been 30 minutes before they reached the weapons section, not because it was far away but because Daisy gave a detailed description of every single item she handed to Alex , they came to a door with the word weapons written on the door , Daisy once again typed in a numbered code and the door clicked open Daisy pushed it open and Alex followed stopping when she got a full view of the room , there were shelves upon shelved of energy, ballistic, explosive and melee weapons. 

"So energy, ballistic, explosive or melee weapons?" Daisy asked, snapping Alex out of her trance. 

" Melee I guess but my friend Nick uses guns so what every you think would be best," Alex said trailing off at the end as she saw a sled hammer with a flamer attachment and some massive blades. Daisy saw her gawking and grabbed the weapon off the rack handing it to Alex. Amazed at how lightweight it was she swung it over her shoulder and was careful not to chop her own head off in the process. Daisy walked forward grabbing a handfull of grenades and placing them in Alex's bag before handing her a large pistol complete with a silencer, Nick was going to enjoy this she thought, moving forward they came across what looked like a large closet and Daisy walked in and grabbed set of leather armor and handed it to Alex along with a set of cargo pants that looked like they came from the prewar military, a t-shirt, hiking boots and a jacket with lots of inside pockets. Alex was looking over the clothes and Daisy said "I'll step into the hallway so you can change out of your um...... pajamas" . Alex looked down, she was still wearing her sweatpants and t-shirt that she had on when the bombs dropped, she realized that she hadn't showered or even hanged her clothes in well over a week. "Daisy do you guys have soap or maybe a bottle of water I could use?" Alex asked then cursed her self they had already given her so much sh- "Sure if you want to follow me I can take you to the showers and you can shower and dress their," Daisy said before walking in and handing Alex another outfit almost identical to hers except clearly bigger, "For your traveling companion," Daisy said when she saw Alex's look of confusion. Daisy turned and skipped down the hallway, Alex following closely behind. After a short jog to keep up with Daisy, they eventually made their way to a large bathroom with about 10 showers and 15 stalls. 

"You can put your stuff here Daisy said as she opened up a large trunk. 

Alex put all her new supplies in the trunk and put her outfit and armor down on top, when she turned around Daisy was grabbing a bar of soap, an old toothbrush, a bright blue brush, and a rag, she pushed the shower curtain back and set it all down on a small shelf inside the shower before turning the water on 

"It should warm up in a minute and we have plenty of water, so take your time and when you're done following the signs outside in the hallway until you see the big red doors those will take you outside and from what I have heard your traveling companion has made camp in an abandoned building across the road," Dasiy said as she skipped out the door.

Alex quickly undressed and hopped in the shower she really didn't care if it was warm or not, an hour later she was dressed, her pockets full of grenades, food and even a few knives, she slipped on her armor and secured it before putting on her backpack and heading out the door. it took a minute but eventually, she found the door and stepped outside breathing in the sour air and she headed towards the abandoned shell of a building in front of her, her new weapon over her shoulder.

"Nick! You out their?" Alex yelled. She heared a rustle and the fimilar whirr of Frank powering up. She stepped forward and saw Nick sitting on a cinder block starting a fire, I guess it was getting dark out Alex thought, She steeped forward and sat across the fire.

" So what the hell was that?" Nick askes looking up at her.

"Well its a long story but before i start on that whole mess I have presents!" Alex says while she takes off her backpack and going through it grabbing Nicks new gun and armor and outfit along with a few MRE's and most of the ammo that Daisy gave her. Looking up from her back she sees Nick staring at her mouth open in awe.


End file.
